


Only True Pairing

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's been having no luck with their love lives. Well, not exactly everyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only True Pairing

Rena finally returned to the classroom, meandering over to where the Sonozaki twins were settling down for lunch. She sighed as she slumped over her own desk, then turned over to the other two. "Mi-chan, have you seen Kei-chan?"

"No... He took off right away," Mion said.

"You're lying!" Rena whined. "You're heading to a romantic rendezvous with him soon, aren't you? You must know where he's meeting you."

"No..." Mion said.

"If that was the case, she'd already be gone," Shion added slyly.

"I wish you were right though. Ever since I confessed to him last month, he can't wait to get away from me," Mion said.

"You came on too strong, so I thought that with Kei-chan, I'd just hint that I liked him. But he ran away from that too," Rena said, frowning.

"Hinting... And how did you do that?" Shion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I told him that there was a boy I liked, and then I gave him a kiss... To hint what boy it might be."

"What?!" Mion exclaimed. "No matter how you look at it, that's a lot stronger than my confession!"

"Maybe... I guess Kei-chan just must not like me or you..." Rena said sadly.

"I wish he'd just come out and say it then. Not like I can't move on from something like that," Mion said.

Shion cleared her throat. "It could very well be that he does fancy one of you... Or both of you," she said with a grin. "But maybe he's too immature to express it, like my Satoshi, when he said we were really too young to worry about love."

"Yeah, so just like Kei, he dodged your confession. Pretty lame," Mion said.

"What are you saying? He just meant he wanted to wait until we were older to date, that's all!" Shion insisted.

"Sure, sure," Mion said.

The twins' argument was interrupted as Satoko walked over. "Hey, have any of you seen Rika anywhere?"

"Oh, so it's the same for you," Shion said, hands folded.

"U-Um, Shion," Mion stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Satoko asked.

"Rika-chama has dodged your advances, your confessions, your love," Shion sighed.

"Oh, poor Satoko!" Rena said.

"What are you talking about?" Satoko said crossly.

"That's right, Shion," Mion said. "You can't just assume that people-"

"You know that Rika confessed to me a long time ago," Satoko said.

"Wh-what?" Mion said.

"And of course I accepted her, and we're still happily together," Satoko continued.

"Huh?" Mion said.

"Ah, I'm so happy you're still together!" Rena exclaimed. "It would be terrible to mess up a wonderful picture like that."

"Still?" Mion said.

"You make such a sweet and adorable couple... I just want to take the set home!" Rena said.

"Satoko," Rika called.

"Ah, there you are, Rika!" Satoko said.

"Sorry," Rika said. "I had to take care of Hanyuu. I wanted to make sure we'd have the time to be alone, just the two of us."

"That's great!" Satoko said. In her enthusiasm, she even forgot to say good-bye as she and Rika exited the classroom.

Mion stared after them dubiously. "This is a joke, right? Aren't they just friends?"

"Mii-chan is slow... Oh, so cute!" Rena exclaimed, looking out the window at Rika and Satoko kissing, oblivious to who might be watching.

"No way... You aren't telling me that those two are the only true 'couple' in this school, are you?" Mion asked.

"That's right," Shion confirmed. "Well... For now. I'm happy for my little sister... I'm sure my big sis will catch up one day," she added with a wink.

"Aw, come on," Mion said, playfully jabbing Shion as she went to pull Rena away from peeping.


End file.
